Étang
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures] Une halte bien méritée près d'un étang à l'eau claire, quoi de mieux pour un semi-élémentaire d'eau ? (Shinthazar)


_**Étang**_

 _Salut tout le monde:D_

 _Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas : deux OS le même jour !_

 _Ayant écrit Beuverie en une heure ce matin et étant toujours aussi motivée, j'ai décidé de poursuivre sur ma lancée et de vous pondre un deuxième texte en ce doux mercredi après-midi._

 _L'idée de cet OS m'est venue sous la douche, si bien qu'en courant la noter dans un carnet pour ne pas l'oublier, j'ai glissé et manqué de mourir contre des murs trois fois._

 _Mettez des chaussons._

 _Bref._

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

La journée avait été harassante, les quatre aventuriers ayant voyagé sous un soleil de plombs nullement atténué par les quelques nuages passant par là. C'est donc avec bonheur qu'ils firent halte, à l'ombre des chênes qui bordaient cette route peu fréquentée.

Grunlek, comme à son habitude, commença à rassembler des pierres pour former le foyer au centre du campement, tandis que Balthazar déchargeait Brasier pour installer les couvertures. Théo s'occupa de vider les fontes de Lumière, amenant assez de provisions au nain pour le repas du soir.

Shindda était un peu perdu. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait rejoint ce groupe d'aventuriers, et avait du mal à s'intégrer, malgré les efforts de ses désormais compagnons. Il avait toujours été solitaire, de par sa nature semi-élémentaire, et se retrouver à côtoyer trois personnes tous les jours le perturbait un peu. Il sursauta quand il sentit subitement la main du pyromage sur son épaule.

-Shin, on s'occupe du campement, tu peux repartir en repérage autour de nous ?, demanda-t'il avec un sourire avenant.

L'archer lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête avant de partir faire le tour de la clairière. Il appréciait beaucoup le demi-diable, car il avait toujours l'oreille attentive et la blague facile pour détendre l'atmosphère. Malgré leurs éléments opposés, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien... Il encocha une flèche et se dirigea vers les fourrés, sur le qui-vive.

Bob retourna aider à l'installation du camp, mais ne pus s'empêcher de regarder à la dérobée la silhouette bleutée de l'homme encapuchonné qui disparaissait sous le couvert des arbres. A ses yeux, il était adorable : son air innocent compensait la rage qui l'habitait, et qui se devinait dans ses yeux bleus. Le mage se retrouvait dans ce regard, et avait été prompt à s'attacher à Shindda. Si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Grunlek, voyant son ami rosir tout en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'aider, ne put retenir un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que se passe ?, demanda le pyromage, curieux de connaître la cause de l'hilarité du nain.

-Ne le prends pas mal Bob, mais te voir rougir comme une pucelle au moindre contact avec Shin est à la fois très mignon et très drôle, avoua-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire tout en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Théo, qui avait entendu la conversation.

Balthazar passa au rouge pivoine et détourna le regard, gêné au-delà des mots.

Shin écarta un énième buisson et faillit tomber.

Un grand étang d'eau claire s'étalait devant ses yeux ravis.

Il se dépêcha de finir son tour de repérage et revint vers ses amis, un immense sourire visible sous son masque.

-Il y a un étang tout près, révéla-t-il à ses compagnons de route. On pourrait se baigner !

Grunlek déclina, préférant rester surveiller les affaires du groupe. Mais Théo, qui était resté en armure sous le soleil toute la journée, accepta avec plaisir. Bob hésitait. Il n'avait aucun attrait pour l'élément liquide, mais il se dit qu'un bain après un long voyage serait agréable.

Surtout s'il pouvait contempler Shin pendant leurs ablutions.

Les trois aventuriers se dirigèrent donc vers l'étendue d'eau, couvertures en main.

Théo enleva avec un soulagement visible son armure de plates, exposant sa musculature parfaite de paladin à ses compagnons. Il plongea dans l'eau sans un bruit et se mit à traverser l'étang à la nage, laissant ses deux amis sur la berge.

Shin enleva avec une gêne palpable son capuchon, révélant des cheveux noirs d'encre striés d'un mèche blanche, qui lui retombaient dans le milieu du dos. Bob admira brièvement les muscles fins de l'archer tandis que celui-ci se laissa glisser dans l'eau. Après y avoir trempé un orteil, il avait décrété l'eau trop froide pour lui.

La surface plane et tranquille frissonna au contact du corps du semi-élémentaire, pendant que les yeux de celui-ci devinrent subitement et uniformément bleus.

Le pyromage, resté sur la berge, était fasciné par le phénomène, et regardait avec insistance le visage de Shin, dont les yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Celui-ci finit par s'exaspérer du regard brun du demi-diable, qu'il sentait presque sur lui à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il profita d'un moment d'inadvertance du mage, quand celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'inquisiteur qui venait d'atteindre la rive opposée, pour attraper sa cheville. Bob ne put voir que l'étincelle malicieuse dans le regard du plus jeune avant de tomber à l'eau.

Quand Théo revint vers eux, ils étaient en train de s'arroser mutuellement, le mage encombré dans sa robe rouge trempée et qui lui collait à la peau, alors que Shin se déplaçait avec aisance autour de lui, s'évertuant à le tremper encore plus. Après tout, l'archer était dans son élément...

Ils revinrent au campement joyeux et dégoulinants, sous le regard attendri de Grunlek qui avait préparé le ragoût en leur absence. Bob laissa sécher sa robe près du feu et s'enfouit sous les couvertures, tremblant de froid.

Après avoir dégusté le repas préparé par le nain, tous se roulèrent dans leurs couvertures pour la nuit. Shin, ayant oublié de remettre son masque en bas du visage, s'approcha du pyromage avant de prendre son tour de garde.

-Bob, ça va ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé froid, continua l'archer d'un ton inquiet.

Le bout du nez de son interlocuteur surgit de sous la pile de couvertures.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est juste un rhume, le rassura-t-il d'une voix rendue nasillarde par son nez déjà bouché.

Le semi-élémentaire se gratta la tête, gêné.

-Je suis désolé...

Une main surgit des couvertures et agrippa le col de l'homme encapuchonné, pris au dépourvu, et le força à se baisser.

Les lèvres chaudes de Bob se plaquèrent sur celles un peu froides de Shin.

Le baiser fut court, mais intense.

La main de Balthazar lâcha presque à regrets l'habit de son compagnon.

-Aller, file, on est quittes, déclara le mage en se retournant dans ses couvertures.

-Mais..., balbutia l'archer, désemparé.

-Tu as un tour de garde à faire, non ?, le coupa la voix amusée du demi-diable. On reparle de tout ça après.

Le silence régna à nouveau sur le camp. Le mage observa à la dérobée celui qu'il aimait, qui se dirigeait vers un rocher proche pour faire le guet, un sourire énorme plaqué sur son visage pour une fois visible.

* * *

 _...Oh, ça a tourné au Shinthazar, un couple que je n'avais pas encore traité, et ce grâce à la demande générale de Koschei ;)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, chers lecteurs._

 _Les reviews sont appréciées, alors lâchez-vous :)_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous protège du rhume,_

 _Tem._


End file.
